Fan:Digimon: Aftermath
Digimon: Aftermath, sometimes nicknamed Digimon Bursting Cries 02, takes place in a separate continuity from B/C/J, but yet at the same time is not a continuity reboot. The events are in the Bursting Cries timeline, but events of Bursting Cries are WIP as of now, yet as this continuity is formed, it brings a whole new story. While Duo and only a few others were the main characters of Bursting Cries, this series has more of an actual cast compared to the previous one. Several new characters are added, but all the Digimon, instead of being mostly fanmade rather than Bandai Digimon, are mostly the other way around this time, with VERY few B/C Digimon being present, the only major role being Dragoramon, and even Duo is only mentioned in a mere cameo. The series consists of at least 64 episodes, a smaller amount than Bursting Cries will have. This specific series is more of a homage to the older seasons, specifically Adventure, compared to how Bursting Cries was more modern in comparison. This article and the characters are currently a WIP, so some details may not be their final details until an article is made for each character. Synopsis: Discovery 12 years after the events of Bursting Cries, the dreaded tyrant ZeroDragoramon was destroyed in the finale. Or, so it seemed..... When Dragoramon's spirit is found floating through endless space, it ends up in the Galactic Core region of Space where it is promptly greeted by several, massive Black Dragorias, where then Dragoramon meets it's own namesake; Dragora Galaxia. After 12 years of wondering through space, Galaxia had finally found the need of hiding useless for reasons relating to Galaxia's own separate franchise from Digimon. Galaxia, thinking of Dragoramon as just another clone (Which look a lot like both Galaxia and Dragoramon, but have Galaxia's coloration rather than Dragoramon's), Dragoramon proves otherwise by using the overflowing energy around it to digivolve into ZeroDragoramon yet again. However, Galaxia merely scolds it and forces Dragoramon down to Rainboramon, something that interests Galaxia and changes his entire attitude towards Dragoramon, now as Rainboramon. With the eyes of many deceased Dragoras facing Rainboramon, Rainboramon reveals the fact that humans still live, now that he has the memories of other Dragoras as the deceased spirits of others like them surround them both, but Galaxia merely disregards him as humans have long been extinct for centuries because of a certain demonic spider. Still wanting to make a point, Rainboramon, quickly digivolving into Goradramon by the force of the energy, leads Galaxia to Neptune, but to their surprise, the moon that is referred to by the humans as the Digital World after all this time is suddenly missing. Not a single trace of it is left, so Goradramon, digivolving back into Dragoramon once again by the energy flowing around him, heads to Earth to seek out The Grand One, but when he does he finds that Earth is once again inhabited by humans. At first, Dragoramon is confused, but Galaxia finds it all too clear what has happened; Nothing. While Dragoramon may have thought it was in the same universe, Galaxia pointed out due to where he hides most of the time, they can practically end up in ANY universe if they use a teleportation ability too unwisely. Galaxia has a look at this new dimension, and sees that no native Dragora exists, so Galaxia appoints Dragoramon as the new Dragora of this universe. Dragoramon is baffled because, even though he retains the ability to digivolve between stages, he is but a mere spirit, so even if Dragoras have such power as his final form has, he cannot alter anything he wasn't assigned to. Galaxia tells him to find a way around that, without even giving him a single clew, as Galaxia slowly departs. *Note: This is NOT the first episode, but rather a hidden cutscene hidden in B/C that's unlocked after destroying ZeroDragoramon then promptly obtaining it. Dragoramon will only mention part of this bit of history in the actual series, however. Before the Series 1 year before the events of the series begin, Dragoramon eventually finds it retains SOME control, but in the process trapped it in this universe. So then it wonders, and wonders through both space and time, until finally reaching an unknown world inside of a hi-tech satellite, Dragoramon wonders why what appears to be a mere solar energy harvesting satellite is needed with so much processing power on it, but then Dragoramon realizes it's a supercomputer with the solar panels acting as an energy source. At first, Dragoramon is also unsure as to what it's even for as well, until he sees the Shiramu Inc. logo on it, then gets a crazy idea then enters the satellite's data information and eventually finds itself in a new, undiscovered Digital World. While he senses The Grand One is present, Dragoramon cannot do anything about the very king of fools who had destroyed him with the aid of UltraMechadramon and Duo, he finds something interesting. While he had seen the starter Digimon of the certain other tamers in the past long before they even met their tamers, specifically those of Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas, and Keenan, this was the first time he's seen the partner Digimon of tamers to be already in their Ultimate Level forms, in this case, Virus MetalGreymon, Monzaemon, Mamemon, Giromon, Etemon, and Myotismon. At first, the latter three are getting into a fight with the former three, but in the end it just turns out to be a play fight as all six of them know each other. Dragoramon notes how odd it is for a group of mostly Virus Digimon to be so friendly, he finds out something else when he comes under fire upon a rampaging Megadramon, who completely overwhelms Dragoramon because it's missile launchers are loaded with special Anti-Dragora ammunition, and is killed once again as a result. However, a scheming Beelzemon sees this take place, and heads back to the Dark Area to converse with the other demon lords on this "new Digimon" Back in the Dark Area, Beelzemon's discovery causes a riot that nearly gets Belphemon and Daemon into a fight, which is thankfully stopped by Lilithmon saying they need to think about this rather than act hastily, as it could be a fluke or something, that is, until the very Megadramon that laid the death blow on Dragoramon arrives in the Demon Lords's castle, presenting them the very Ultima Gem, the lifeforce of Dragoramon itself, and quickly smashes it in his claws. All seven demon lords just stare at the intruder, before all of them attack only to be knocked back by a powerful shockwave from Megadramon. Megadramon did not actually destroy the gemstone, he merely converted it into ammunition that can take down armies of Mega Digimon if it wanted to, but instead of easily destroying the demon lords, it merely flees after using the ammunition to erase their memories of both the entire conversation and of Megadramon being there. Megadramon flees back to it's tamer, giving him the shards of the Ultima Gem that once was used to form Dragoramon. Instead of destroying the gem once and for all, however, he scatters them across the Digital World, making sure each piece is heavily guarded, as he does not view Dragoramon as a threat at all at this point. Beginning of the Series The Grand One, needing a much needed rest from the tiresome programming he put into B/C, decides to relive old memories rather than create a direct a sequel to Bursting Cries, much to Mighty's complaints, but The Grand One deems it time he not had to handle the pressure of dealing with the chaotic and destructive Super Ultimates that dwell in the B/C universe, and start a new life in the real world. In both The Grand One's home dimension and in this one, 12 years have passed since B/C, and The Grand One explains to Mighty how he is both married, has two daughters, and will soon have a son, so after giving one final thrashing to Mighty, degenerates him down to Agumon. After what looks like a final goodbye, in reality it isn't. It's simply a need to get Mighty into a more powerful form while The Grand One works on training a particular Digimon he's grown to be more interested in. During the next year, Mighty meets up with another of The Grand One's old partners, a MetalGarurumon who goes by no name, and both of them DNA Digivolve into Omnimon, and when they approach The Grand One, they find him living a happy life in a recreation of his real life neighborhood, or at least that of his grandma's while he sees his two daughters off to their last day of school for that year. Omnimon, dubbing himself Omega and constantly switching between Mighty and MetalGarurumon's personalities, approaches The Grand One, who surprisingly now refers to himself by his real name now, decides it's time for them to be back in action, but Marty refuses, saying he'd rather see how his daughters will handle it instead. So thinking of a disastrously crazy scheme, Omega creates a rip through Marty's PS3 and the Digital World to link the Digital World to computers just like it is in the Adventure Universe, and given the chance, the first Digimon would arrive this very day. In the Digital World, the six partner Digimon mentioned above are just lounging in the remains of a wrecked oil tanker that other Digimon have made a town out of, and eventually watched as an Eaglemon escapes into the real world. None of the six Digimon will have any of it, but when the town comes under attack by several powerful Mega Level Digimon, only one of them can go and deal with Eaglemon, and MetalGreymon goes on in everyone else's stead to deal with it. Back in the real world, Marty's oldest daughter, Sophia (Age 8, partnered with Monzaemon), is angry at three bullies, Michael (Age 6, partnered with Myotismon), Zack (Age 10, partnered with Giromon), and Tez (Age 8, partnered with Etemon), for the fact they made her younger sister Shout (Age 5, partnered with MetalGreymon), and just when her friend Mari joins in (Age 9, partnered with Mamemon), and right before the argument turns into a fight on the three boy's part Eaglemon causes an entire panic, and when Marty orders Omega to attack Eaglemon, he says it's already being handled, and MetalGreymon arrives on the scene to deal with Eaglemon, successfully defeating Eaglemon, but before he could destroy it Eaglemon forces MetalGreymon to degenerate down into Koromon, and flees back to the Digital World. Also behind the attack on Tanker Village, Eaglemon calls off the army of Ghoulmon and retreats, but not before forcefully degenerating the heroic Monzaemon, Mamemon, Giromon, Etemon, and Myotismon down to Tsunomon, Tanemon, Tokomon, Bukamon, and Pagumon. Then Eaglemon's final attack involves forcing the chosen children to the Digital World, ironically in the town he attempted to invade merely as a distraction, and boasts about them not being able to escape. Just as Marty is about to dub the title of The Grand One again, he realizes Sophia and Shout will be perfectly fine with the Digimon they were partnered with after Omega's convincing, as after all, even Ai and Moko were a year younger than Shout and were even trusted with Impmon, who seemed like an awful choice for such young children to Omega, and that even if Marty did want to bring back his Grand One persona again, he couldn't leave his wife behind without an explanation, and the fact that if an Omnimon of all things shows up in the Digital World, the Demon Lords will awaken, and that they were lucky it was a mere Eaglemon that attacked rather than something as dangerous as the Seven Demon Lords. With that, the group of six get into a fight yet again now that they have no clue where they are or why they are surrounded by strange creatures everywhere, but Jijimon shows up, and as usual for the Digimon of his kind and age, explains everything to them, especially odd happenings going around with Eaglemon, since it was the first Mega Level Digimon to show up in years, and also a mysterious Megadramon everyone calls "Megaton" (Despite not even knowing that actually IS it's actual name), and Mari and Zack agree to help, but Sophia and Tez are not that focused on working with each other, but after another attack, this time from a Monochromon, and to their partner's convincing, they decided to work together, but still show serious hate to each side of the group. While handling with Monochromon, Koromon digivolves into Agumon, Tokomon into Bearmon, Tanemon into Floramon, Tsunomon into Gabumon, Bukamon into Goburimon, and Pagumon into Demidevimon fend off the Monochromon and decide to help the village out a bit, starting their adventures in the Digital World. Characters The characters are designed to be be in an odd of situation with each other. Exactly three girls and three boys in the group, two of the girls are siblings, specifically The Grand One's children, while Mari is one of their friends, while the three boys have been bullies to them in the past, and for the most part, still are in a lot of cases. They don't stay together for long, however, and separate into groups of three once they decide they're safe enough to do so, specifically when all six of their partner Digimon reach Champion, which happens before the first arc ends, and 7 episodes later they meet again with the three bullies having changed quite a bit and their three Digimon having re-digivolved into their Ultimate forms, Giromon, Etemon, and Myotismon again. While they were all together in the first episode, they behaved like their normal selves, but after several episodes they started to act odd due to being more closer to their respective partners over time, and eventually Devimon gets into a fight with Greymon over who's really in charge of the group, Devimon only being part of the argument due to how savage Greymon is, and how much of an ego Michael has. With Sophia and Tez's attempt to settle things only ending badly, they end up going separate ways for a while only to rejoin again after a while.